Secrets
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: Jane and Maura get closer than they thought and suddenly have something to hide. Rated M


_**Secrets  
**_

_****_**Chapter 1  
**

In their line of work, hanging out after hours in a dimly lit bar tipping back mugs and glasses of all sorts of alcoholic beverages was the best way to spend down time between shifts. Detectives Frost, Korsak, and Jane Rizzoli never got together on a regular basis until one case that kept them scratching their heads as they ran around in circles all day trying to track down more leads.

They hadn't spent much time out of work before the fateful week Lydia and Tommy started to share responsibilities in taking care of their son Tommy Jr. Jane was more than thrilled that her nephew had two parents trying harder than she imagined they ever would to raise TJ right, but she needed to time to relax too. As much as she loved her family, she also needed space.

Seated in a booth at the Dirty Robber, Korsak, Frost, and Maura joined Jane in late night drinking for the first time in weeks. Though Jane and Maura usually spent time together outside of work, they enjoyed the group dynamic every once in a while.

Korsak flipped through his phone and showed the three of them pictures of his new rescues, two cats and a shy but friendly dog.

"Man, you really need a girlfriend," Frost laughed after he'd seen six different pictures of the pets.

"Oh, and I'm the only one that spends Saturday nights alone," Korsak sarcastically shot back. "I don't see you with any women, Prince Charming."

"I get out," Frost started. "I've gotten plenty of numbers in the last month."

"Then how come you're not spending your free time with the women those numbers belong to?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"Your lack of a love life."

Frost's jaw dropped as he shook his head at Korsak.

Jane laughed before she stepped in to break it up.

"Okay, you two. Quit the hair pulling," Jane teased.

Maura frowned for a moment before she understood the joke then lightly laughed.

"You really shouldn't argue about who gets more dates," Maura explained. "The real men don't 'kiss and tell' as they say. And you two should really be looking to settle down."

"I've been married three times. I don't think I need to settle down. I'm perfectly fine by myself," Korsak defended himself.

"I still like to the play the field," Frost admitted. "I've been engaged once before and that didn't turn out so great. I'm not looking forward to a repeat performance."

Maura shook her head.

"My unsolicited advice, get over the women that hurt you. If you keep thinking about the negative aspects of your past relationships, you'll both end up alone. And although we're all alone as human beings, in terms of having someone to share your life with I don't think anyone wants to miss that opportunity."

"I agree," Jane nodded.

Korsak dismissively waved a hand and flipped to another picture on his phone. He looked down at the picture and his eyes almost popped right out of his skull. It was a picture of him with Angela he'd forgotten he'd taken. He immediately locked his phone, which turned off the display, and cleared his throat as he slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"What was that," Jane asked as she suspiciously stared at Korsak."Uh, nothing. Just a dumb picture of me with Snowball," he lied.

"You and your cats," Frost started. "You're a freak."

Jane and Maura laughed.

Frost smiled when he saw Korsak's disgruntled face staring back at him.

"Anyone else up for another round," Jane asked.

Korsak let up on his stare down and checked his watch.

"Ah, it's gettin' kinda late," Korsak replied.

Frost checked the time one his phone and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head home and get some sleep before tomorrow's shift."

"Aw," Maura frowned.

"You guys are tired," Jane asked. "Already?"

"What, you aren't," Korsak answered with another question.

Jane and Maura looked at each other and assessed the others' body language. They turned back to Korsak and Frost and shook their heads.

"The night's still young and I feel alive," Jane confessed.

"Well, I don't have energy like that anymore," Korsak said.

"And I've been up late for the last few nights playing games online," Frost added. "Gotta let loose after work somehow, right?"

"All right. I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Jane shrugged.

Frost and Korsak stood.

"See ya," Frost held out a hand as a way of dismissal.

"Good night, ladies," Korsak said before he turned and headed for the door.

"Want another beer," Jane asked, a little bummed.

"No," Maura shook her head. "I want to go somewhere I can move."

Jane quizzically looked Maura over.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dancing! We should go dancing," Maura smiled and exclaimed as though she'd just had an epiphany.

"Wha- Maura, I don't dance."

"Why not," Maura asked as her excitement faded.

"I just don't. I'm sorry."

Maura frowned.

Jane cringed at the sadness that washed over Maura's face. She hated to see her friend unhappy.

"Fine," Jane sighed as she reluctantly agreed. "We'll go dancing."

Maura immediately lightened up and smiled from ear to ear.

Jane paid for their drinks and the two of them headed out to the parking lot.

"Where are we going," Jane asked as they reached Maura's car.

"The Inferno. It's a club a few minutes outside of Beacon Hill. We should stop at my place first to change clothes."

"Change," Jane groaned.

"Yes. It's a night club, Jane, not a cop bar. The dress code is more like cocktail dresses and other tasteful party wear."

"Ugh," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I have something amazing that fits you," Maura continued to smile.

"Yes, because _that_ was my concern. Not having anything to wear," Jane grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Maura smiled as she handed ten dollars to the bouncer then grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her further inside.

Maura looked around in awe like a kid's first trip to Disney World.

"I've never been inside before. Isn't it great," Maura asked Jane as she competed with the volume of the music.

"It's...something," Jane muttered and allowed herself to be drown out by the bass rattling through the speakers.

Maura tugged Jane across the dance floor and settled at the bar.

"Two shots, straight vodka," Maura held up two fingers to the bartender.

The bartender nodded, set two shot glasses on the counter, and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf behind her.

Maura stared out at the crowd and beamed as she watched everyone dance to the upbeat music littered with nothing but sexual content and references to heavy drinking.

The bartender pushed their shots closer to them and Maura slid a ten dollar bill across the bar.

The bartender put the bill in the cash register and gave Maura a couple dollars in return with some change.

Maura slid the bills into her bra and turned to Jane with the change. She held out her hand and pointed to one of Jane's pants pockets.

"Can you keep the change in your pocket?"

Jane sighed.

"Yeah," she took the change from Maura and slid it into one of the front pockets in her black dress pants.

"Thank you. And I think you look good in that top, don't you?"

Jane looked down at the dark purple, ruched tank top that hugged her taut stomach and greatly accentuated her breasts.

She looked up at Maura again and forced a smile before she nodded.

Maura smiled once again.

Truth be told, though, Jane appreciated Maura's sleeveless, light blue silk top much more. It flowed around her hips and clung to her chest with a respectfully plunging neckline. She took three seconds too long to admire Maura in her club going attire as the ensemble was complete with skin tight, dark denim jeans and black three inch pumps.

She'd seen Maura in several outfits, some revealing and others just complimentary to her body as well as her personality, but she'd never felt the indescribable way she felt in that moment. She blinked a few times before she freed herself from her thoughts and coiled her fingers around the shot glass.

She tipped it back then set it back down on the bar as the vodka burned her throat.

Jane gritted her teeth for a moment as she tried to regain her composer. It had been a while since she'd had vodka and it's strength only seemed to double in that time.

Maura frowned.

"Are you okay," she asked Jane with concern.

Jane nodded and forced a smile more convincing than the first.

"We can leave if you want" Maura offered.

"No. We came her to dance and we're gonna dance. Just let me loosen up and we'll get out there," Jane pointed at the dance floor as the bartender refilled Jane's glass.

Maura took the two dollars out of her bra along with a couple extra bucks and handed it to the bartender.

"Thank you," Maura said as the bartender accepted the money.

Jane took a deep breath and tried to relax before she grabbed the shot glass and chugged it down. Before she could put the glass down, Jane clutched the edge of the bar to control her gag reflex as the vodka went down even less smoothly than the last time.

Jane shook her head before she puffed out a sigh and released the shot glass.

"Okay," Jane said. "I think I'm good."

Maura took her untouched shot and stared directly at Jane. She seemed concerned about the dark haired detective, but after a fleeting moment she tossed back her shot and tapped the glass face down on the bar when she finished.

Maura handled her shot better than Jane, though she scrunched up her face in protest against the searing alcohol. She took a quick moment to collect herself and took Jane by her wrist. She lead Jane out onto the dance floor and found a spot in the center of the action.

Maura turned to face Jane and laced their fingers as she started to move her hips.

Jane's eyes wandered south and she watched Maura sway to the beat as though she were in a trance She stared at Maura's hips long enough to pick up the beat and move rhythmically herself.

"There you go," Maura smiled.

Slowly, Maura let go of Jane's hands and broke away to give herself more room to dance.

Jane let the alcohol settle in as she looked around the club. No one cared what she did or how she looked when she danced. Everyone was focused on having a good time and hitting up the bar for plenty of drinks. Knowing the only person that cared in that entire crowd was her best friend that cheered her on the more walls she broke down made it easier for Jane to let down her hair.

Suddenly, Jane lost control. She let her guard down within seconds and started to dance as well as Maura did. The two of them smiled and laughed as they moved their hips and slid forward, backward, and side to side with the music It didn't take long before a couple guys pushed through the crowd to get to them.

"May we join you ladies," one of the men asked Maura with a smile as the other stared and smiled at Jane.

Jane and Maura looked to each other as they thought about the pros and cons of agreeing. They quickly read each others' body language and simultaneously came to a decision.

"Sure," they both answered.

They paired off and danced with the men that couldn't keep their hand off them from the beginning.

The tall, dark, and ruggedly handsome man dancing with Jane cupped her hips and kept up with her every move. As the song progressed, he got closer and closer until the song changed. At that point, their bodies brushed and bumped against each other.

The ash blonde man with Maura didn't have to wait too long to get closer to her. For an entire song, they were practically on top of each other. When the song changed, they had no problem grinding on each other. The two of them moved together like a couple with their own established rhythm.

Jane looked over to see Maura grinning up at her dance partner, that wild twinkle in her eyes that meant she was ready to pounce. A twinge of jealousy came over Jane as she stared at Maura dancing against the guy like they were having already having sex.

The man dancing with Jane blocked her view of Maura and moved in on her. Jane tried to enjoy herself again as she forced a smiled and tried to match the rhythm he set for them. It took the rest of the song for Jane to catch up, which wasn't too long, and by the time the song changed again, she held her own and kept up without breaking a sweat. Once the chorus blasted through the speakers, Jane started to surpass him as she danced him out her way.

Jane continued to make eye contact with him as they switched spots on the floor, but she effortlessly tore her eyes away from him to find Maura close behind her.

She smiled as she reached past Maura's guy and laced their fingers. Jane pulled Maura toward her and the man switched places with Maura to grant Jane her persistent request.

Jane spun around to face Maura and the two of them started to dance against each other. The men sandwiched them flush against one another and neither woman complained.

They stared into each others' eyes for a while as they moved together. Jane had knee between Maura's thighs and vice versa as they swayed and shook. With their tight pants, the two of them had no trouble feeling the friction between their upper and inner thighs.

Maura reached her right arm behind her and latched onto the man's neck, still facing Jane. The song morphed into a slower song, one with a steamy beat and booming bass line. She used the man as leverage as she worked her body against Jane. Her eyes had the same twinkle from earlier except when she focused on Jane, it was amplified ten times.

Jane bit her bottom lip as Maura rubbed their pants together as though the added friction would start a fire and burn away the material between them.

Jane felt the man behind her run his hands along her hips, but she wanted more from Maura. She couldn't do what Maura did, couldn't touch the stranger behind her while she dry humped her best friend on the dance floor. She clawed at Maura's hips and fuzed herself to the shorter woman.

A new song filled the room and Maura pushed her man away mere seconds before she dropped low, her ass nearly touching the floor. She tantalizingly slid up Jane's leg as she rolled her hips and showed off her toned ass like a nymphomaniac.

The guy that danced behind her before stared slack-jaw at the scene in front of him. The man dancing with Jane was so blown away, he stopped moving and slowly backed away to get a better look. Within a matter of seconds, the two men stood next to each other and silently watched Jane and Maura.

Maura's mouth got dangerously close to Jane's zipper as she slid the rest of the way up Jane's still body, her own hips no longer moving to the beat.

Jane's breath quickened as she stared down at Maura. When Maura's mouth reached Jane's breasts, Jane almost had a heart attack.

When the two of them were eye level again, they panted on one another. Their lips were less than an inch away and their hot breath mixed together in the almost non-existent distance between them, their foreheads touching.

The music stopped and the MC started to announce something. Only then did Maura and Jane reenter reality.

Jane blinked and licked her lips as Maura gracefully slipped out of Jane's grasp.

Maura whipped around to face the men. The scent of her hair hit Jane's nostrils in a second.

Jane savored the moment to remember the smell of lilac.

"Thank you for the dance," Maura smiled at the men.

The men smiled and nervously laughed like nerdy high school guys that never got dates. They waved and walked off together speechless and full of giggles.

Maura turned around again and stared at Jane. Her smiled faded and she gulped, not sure how to handle her own previous actions.

"Water," Jane managed to spit out after a long pause.

The MC stepped away from his microphone and the DJ started a new song as Jane rushed through the crowd to get back to the bar.

Maura followed behind her as she tried to regulate her breathing even though she walked at a brisk pace to keep up with Jane.

Jane paid for a small cup of water and gulped it down like she was being timed. She saw Maura catch up to her out of the corner of her eye and stared at her.

They didn't blink or say a word for one long moment. Neither of them knew what to do about what happened. They didn't know how the other was feeling so they were both worried if they spoke, they might say the wrong thing.

Jane took a deep breath and tried to separate herself from her thoughts again. She slowly blinked like she'd been drugged before she could speak.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted from that dance. I think we should get out of here."

"Yes, I think we did well for ourselves tonight," Maura added. "I wanted to dance and we danced. Not much more we can do."

"So...your place," Jane asked.

Maura frowned and tried not to panic.

"What? My place?"

"We took your car here after we changed and, unless it's a problem, I'd like to stay the night in your guest room. It's a bit of a drive back to my apartment."

"Oh," Maura said with much relief. "Yes, of course. That's fine by me. The guest room."

She didn't want to admit that she was worried Jane was suggesting they go back to her place to have sex. She didn't know how she felt about the way she danced with Jane or the way she kind of wanted to kiss her. She didn't understand why she felt the strange and surprising way she did and until she figured it out, she wanted to limit their intimate interactions.

Jane furrowed her brow and nodded as she started to accept how awkward things were at that point.

Maura breathed out a big, quick sigh and nervously laughed away the tension in her muscles then turned and headed for the exit.

Jane bit her bottom lip once Maura's back was to her the scrunched up her face.

"Damn it," she mouthed as she followed Maura out.

When they arrived at Maura's place, they didn't say a word. Maura opened the door and stepped aside to let Jane in while she pulled her keys out of the lock. She shut the door behind them and turned toward Jane who was already halfway to the kitchen.

Maura took a few wary steps in Jane's direction as she wondered what Jane wanted from the kitchen. It didn't take long for her to figure it out as Jane swiped a beer from the refrigerator.

Jane twisted off the top and guzzled down a third of the bottle. She turned away from the refrigerator and saw Maura standing at the other side of the island. She raised her eyebrows and gestured with the bottle prompting the silent question, "Do you want one?"

Maura shook her head and remained still. She lightly touched the edge of the counter with her fingers to balance herself, but more so to help her keep her distance.

She didn't know what was going through Jane's mind, especially with all the alcohol she'd consumed, and the part of her that didn't want to touch Jane felt hurt and rejected.

"I'm going to bed," Maura slowly said. "I think there are a few of your clothes in the guest room dresser from the last few times you've spent the night."

"Thanks," Jane said as she lowered her beer.

"See you in the morning," Maura quietly said as she went to her bedroom.

"Good night, Maura," Jane softly said with a concerned and sad look on her face after Maura shut the door to her room.

With puppy dog eyes, Jane stood frozen in front of the refrigerator, her beer still in hand. She stayed like that for about a minute before she disappeared into the guest room, rested her beer bottle on the nightstand, turned out the light, and achingly crawled into bed.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. More to come soon and a lot more fun. :)  
**_


End file.
